1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a robot cleaner which may move through a non-uniform frictional force between a pad and a floor surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is an apparatus which may move in an area to be cleaned by itself without an operation of a user and perform a cleaning operation by sucking foreign substances such as dust from a floor surface. The robot cleaner discriminates distances to obstacles, such as furniture, office appliances, and walls, which are disposed in the area to be cleaned, through a distance sensor, and selectively drives a left wheel motor and a right wheel motor of the robot cleaner to change a direction, and performs the cleaning operation on the area to be cleaned.
Recently, a new robot cleaner which wipes dust from the floor surface as well as the robot cleaner which sucks the foreign substances such as dust from the floor surface is being released. In a conventional robot cleaner, a pad is provided at a bottom surface thereof, and the pad is in contact with the floor surface when the robot cleaner moves, and thus wipes the floor surface. At this time, the robot cleaner moves using a separate moving means.